Lake Iya
by Filorux
Summary: In the Dark Ages, vampires ruled the world. However, with the dark powers now fallen, the Nighthunters continue to hunt the last of their kind.


Chapter 1 

Glimpses of moonlight peaking through the cloud danced across the rippling surface of Lake Iye, creating a dazzling display of glowing pale sparkles that trembled in the velvet water. Blond locks quivered in the light breeze of the chill night, Quatre drew the velvet cloak tighter around himself to ward off the cold. His slight frame was huddled to a tight ball as he wrapped his arms around his drew-up legs and rested his chin on his knees. Pale blue eyes shimmered as he stared across at the fragmented crystal light of the lake as the moon came into few higher in the sky. Full moon tonight.

He let the pale light bath him in its eerie glow, tipping up his face to light as if trying to absorb as much of its radiance as he could with his skin.

It's never the same, Quatre thought. It's never like the blinding radiance of the sun that bath him in golden glow, enveloping him in its warm blanket and thaw all remaining cold of his soul. But now, the night is eternal. The chill will never be thawed.

When was the last time he had looked upon the sun without fear? When he had stood under its burning visage and feeling the warmth on his skin without it turning red and boil? Was it 300, 400 years? Too long. Quatre misses the sun. He was born in a place full of sunshine all those years ago and such childhood memories has bore deep into his soul to be never forgotten despite the centuries hidden in the darkness of the night.

The boy opened his fisted hand as he looked down at the small white pill resting on his palm. Rashid had managed to device it for him after several decades of secret work behind his locked grimy door. It had been such a pleasant shock when Rashid finally unlocked his door to let him in and presented him with this gift.

_"I know you've being dying for the sunshine for as long as I could remember," Rashid chuckled as he dropped the small bottle of pills onto Quatre's open palm, and received a rather impressive expression from the boy. _

_"Immortality really gets to be a bit of a nuisance sometime – you never know what to do with your time. I was a scientist before, you know. Always working on fancy projects like this. This is my best one yet. Just be sure to keep it a secret between us, okay?" _

_The large man winked and waved off Quatre's overwhelming gratitude. "It's the most I can do for you, Master Quatre, for saving us Magnacs. We owe you big, and I shall be repaying you with little things like this. Just remember to take it before dawn, and that shall last you through the rest of the day."_

"Sunlight." Quatre gazed upon the sky dreamily in longing. Just half an hour more and then he shall see sunlight again.

A sudden rustle of the leaves around him startled him, but he pair of glowing purple eyes relieved him. "Es, come here old girl." The purple eyes blinked once and a dark creature emerged under the scrutiny of the moon. The black cat settled itself comfortably on her master's lap and purred contently as Quatre ran his fingers soothingly along its silky fur, its tails flickering lazily.

Suddenly, a wild yelp split the air, effectively splitting the peaceful moment. Es jumped up in reflex, hissing slightly, her owner's arms wrapped around her securely, almost like holding onto a lifeline.

A pair of feral yellow eyes jumped out of the darkness. The great body of a wolf propelled itself out of the wood and toward the surprised boy.

"Duo!" Quatre fumbled for the silver darts in his robe and threw it at the werewolf as hard as he could. The dart struck, wrenching a low growl from the animal, but soon, it effect began to show on the animal's body. The furs were disappearing, soon, a boy with a long braid around Quatre's age appeared where the wolf had once stood.

"Gee, thanks. But it still hurt." The werewolf boy named Duo whispered as he rubbed the sore flesh around the silver dart which had embed it spikes into the skin on his arm.

"More hunters?" Quatre dragged Duo off into another patch of wood by the bank, hiding them from any possible trackers.

"Three of 'em. I swear there's more around now than the last century. Blast them. See-" Duo exposed a laceration on his lower calf, "That raven haired maniac sliced me with his damned katana." He concentrated a little and the flesh mended itself. "That's one thing I love about my life, other wise I'd being in rags long before now. Hey kittykittykitty – ouch!" Duo withdrew his hand from Es as though he was zapped by electricity. "And your kitty here contributed to almost a quarter of them."

His companion began emitting helpless giggles.

"What? That's no laughing matter! I know I'm so attractive that every hunter in a hundred mile radius is after my blood. I have very impressive claws for ripping up cattle too."

"Duo! Keep your voice down." The smaller boy pulled on Duo's braid lightly in warning. "I think the main reason that you get chopped up so often is that you never learn when to give your jaw a little rest."

Duo immediately closed his large mouth and did a little dramatic act of pulling the zippers on his lips. Quatre could do nothing but give a little shake of his head and smile. Duo was born a werewolf. Ever since their miraculous escape from a past notorious hunters clan centuries back, they had became very good friends, constantly helping each other out in the immortal world's survival. In spite of having the entitlement of 'immortal' there are still so many ways one could die a horrible death in the hand of Nighthunters.

Faint leaves rustling in the nearby trees. The pair held their breath as they waited for the hunters to pass. They eyes squinting as they strained to see through the thick layers of leaves blocking their line of view. Silence followed.

"hew. Do you think its safe to-" The sentence never got around to be finished as they were both grabbed around the collar from the behind by a pair of extremely strong arms. They yelled out loud in terrified unison.

"Gotta! What are ya kids doin' hidin' in da bush? Eh?" The burly man spat to a patch of ground beside him, a cigarette stuck out over his unshaven chin. "This close ta Lake Iya Castle? Up from the village? Or ya lil'vampires playin' hide'n'se-EWOOOW!"

Es had left quintuple red streak on the man's bulldog cheek.

"Ya lil' bas'ed!" The man yelled furiously as he dropped Duo and reached his burly hand towards the cat.

"Don't touch her!" Letting Es out of his arm quickly, Quatre dug his nails into the man's arm.

"ARGHH!" Now the ape of a man was furious, having being scratched by both a cat and boy. He strikes out at Quatre, sending the boy tumbling heavily into the humus-covered ground with a startled yelp. Then Duo was on him, about to give the man a solid punch in the stomach.

"STOP!" An authoritarian voice boomed above their tangled mess and all actions stopped miraculously. Everyone turned to see a lean figure stood dark against the trees.

"Lanford, what's going on?" The voice clearly shown that it demanded an answer. He stepped out of the shadow and Quatre saw it was only a boy. A boy about the same age as he was when he lost his mortality.

"You! Listen No Name. Ya'e got no ry'ta say 'stop' a'me! If it weren' for Catherin', ya won't have been able to join this gan'! So learn ya place!" Though Lanford spat out his angry words, but he knows he was no match for this usually too-quiet boy. He let go of Duo and spat more, "These two were hangin' around Lake Iye lookin' suspicious'. Then I approached 'em, they attacked me!"

"Hardly count as approaching! You frickin' jumped us!" The red-faced Duo blurted out, still furious at him for hurting his best friend, whom now he has his arms wrapped protectively around.

His shout drew the tall boy's gaze back upon them. Under the moonlight, Quatre could see a handsome mysterious face, half covered with dark unibang. And those eyes, despite been half-hidden behind strands of hair, were piercing in their intensity.

"Is that true?" It took Quatre a second before he realised that the boy was speaking to him.

"hn-"

"Are you blind or something?" But Duo beat him to it. "Just look at his face! See the bruise? That guy over there's got a rock for fist or something!"

"That little basta'd scratched me! Holly he might even be that werewolf!"

"He was going to hurt my cat!" Quatre was suddenly aware of the unwavering gaze from Trowa. As he stared, Trowa's eyes narrowed suddenly as though perceiving something beyond human comprehension.

"You know as well as I that no werewolf can remain in human form on full moon. Take them to the camp." Still the cold monotone, Trowa took off into through the trees.

"Hey! What do you want with us!" Duo yelled out indignantly.

Without pausing in his steps, the cold voice simply said, "We have to make sure."

The two boys were brought back to the camp the burley man called Lanford had previously mentioned. It could not have been more correctly named.

A gang of around twenty people gathered around a large fire chatted and drank beside several make-shift camps strapped to the sides of five armoured battle-mobiles. The mobiles were marked with the symbol of five stars. The Meteors! Quatre had only heard of them. Their reputation had steadily grown since the last few years, known to be the best vampire hunters around. And also known for a fact that any vampires or werewolves who were unfortunate enough to run into them never come out alive. Quatre stared at those casually relaxed people. Each solidly built in the physics of a soldier. Occasional conversation can be heard from the group.

"The's sun's gonna be up soon. Say g'day to the vampires aye!"

It's almost dawn! Quatre realised with a start. "Quatre!" Duo hissed at him in panic. "Quickly! Get back to the woods. I'll cover you!" Regardless of Lanford's former threats, the gang of Nighthunts had pretty much left them alone amongst their mist. Lanford and the strange boy were nowhere to be seen.

Quatre smiled at him mischievously, "Don't worry, Duo. I have protection. You stay here." Leaving behind a flabbergasted Duo, Quatre went behind a relatively deserted camp and started fumbling the small pouch around his waist.

A strong hand suddenly clamped around his wrist, wrenching a small yelp of surprise from Quatre. "What are you doing?" The cool voice of the Nighthunter boy sounded from behind him, nearly making Quatre jump out of his skin. He had to think fast.

"I need to take my medicine. I have … a hereditary illness." Trowa stared into his eyes suspiciously, waiting for him to show signs regarding the validity of his words. Quatre held his gaze steadily, hoping he was successfully putting on an expression of utmost innocence.

The hand around his wrist slowly loosened, almost reluctantly, Quatre quickly slipped out of his slackened grip and retrieved the bottle of white pills from his pouch, purposely letting the other boy see it clearly under the fading moonlight.

"Wait here." The other boy commanded blandly, sending Quatre a jolt of panic, fearing that he had some how seen through his lie. However, the boy returned a moment later with a cup of warm water. "Drink this."

"Thank you." Quatre took the cup gratefully, letting out an inconspicuous sigh of relief as he swallowed the pill with the warm liquid. A strange sensation coursed through him, it was as if the blood in his veins had taken on a greater speed of flow. His heart was beating faster, his vision suddenly blackened and he swayed.

A pair of strong arms were to there to stop his fall. Opening one bleary eye, a pair of emerald green eye gazed down at him almost worriedly, the skin around it was golden. The sun had risen.

"It's like this every time. I'm fine." He lied. This strange effect was far from what he had initially expected. His pupil must have shrunk considerably from its original size, for it no longer hurt as he looked up into the bright orange sky. The warmth that bathed his skin felt exactly like how it was in his dreams, thawing the perpetual chill that had settled in his skin for the past hundreds of long, long years.

With an unconscious smile on his face, Quatre turned to look joyfully at the hunter boy. "What's your name? My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

The boy only stared at first, as if startled by the sudden change in his captive's altitude, but he soon snapped back into his usual coldness. "I don't have a name."

Quatre frowned. "But everyone has one. What did your parents name you?"

Trowa looked away, his eyes almost narrowed in anger. "My parents died before I could even understand their words."

"I'm sorry." Quatre felt a stab of pain through his own heart, feeling the intense pain and sorrow radiating so strongly from the other boy that it almost felt as his own. Images flashed through his mind. Red. Blood. There was so much blood! The dark wings of a vampire descending. Tattooed black patterns from the corners of his eyes. Screams. A woman's scream. Shouts. A man's pained cry. Then the sounds of screaming babies. Quatre barely stifled a gasp. Shocked by his own empathy to this strange boy. He always knew he had a power to sense other's emotions, but it had never been so strong, so real before!

"Trowa Barton."

"Pardon?" Quatre was startled by the sudden words.

"If you want something to remember, you may call me Trowa Barton."

Before Quatre could reply, another voice joint the secluded place. "Oy, Quatre! You alright?" Duo was soon by his side and whacked him lightly on the head. "You had me worried."

Had him panicked most likely. Perhaps even a heart-attack. Quatre thought amusedly. Duo had always been quick to catch on and a good actor.

The braided boy looked from Quatre to Trowa, then back again, a wicked lopsided grin on his face. "Ohhhhh. Found yourself a little _boyfriend_ already! Our little Quat's growing up fast!"

"Duo!" Okay, the guy maybe smart, but that does not mean he has the ability to prevent blurting out certain things that causes embarrassing moments with pregnant silences.

Silence.

"Just kidding man. Can't take a joke?" Duo tried to lighten the mood again, having already gotten a kick out of seeing Quatre's beetroot red face. "Well, mister long uni-banged-stretch, now that we have remained human under the moonlight and did not disintegrate to ashes beneath the sun, may we go now?"

Trowa glared at his rudeness. His hand tightened to a fist then loosened. "You may go."

"Thank you for your hospitality, mister!" Duo bowed mockingly and grabbed Quatre's arm as he stalked purposefully into the woods.

Quatre managed to turn back one last time before he was dragged off to hastily say, "Nice to meet you, Trowa."

Duo did not slow down his hasty walk even as they enshrouded themselves in the depth of the woods.

"Duo, slow down please! Why are you such a hurry?" His legs are beginning to wobble from exertion and the events that had passed through such a short amount of the day. Quatre couldn't help but to whine pitifully.

He did. But instead of slowing down to a more reasonable pace, Duo stopped them all together.

"Duo?"

Duo had grasped both of his shoulders and looked as if he were about to throw a fit.

"What the hell is going on? You had me nearly freaked to death and you are acting as if it were a game?"

"Duo..." Quatre had never seen his friend so furious, and was instantly cowed by his sudden display of anger. Quatre shifted on his feet, looks like he has to break the promise made with Rashid earlier. "I..I… I found this drug that let me stay alive in sunlight."

Duo narrowed his eyes, "I never knew there was anything that could keep a vampire alive in sunlight."

"Rashid made it for me."

The werewolf sighed. "Do you realise how serious this is? Never before had any vampires had the power to stay alive in the sunlight. And that had been your kind's major weakness. Do you realise that this is the chance the Vampire Lord had been waiting for the once again take over the mortal world?"

"The Vampire Lord won't have any use with this." Quatre burst out defensively. "Rashid told me it only subsides the vampire characteristics and revives the human part of us. It has no use for the pure blood unless they wanted to be knocked unconscious. Besides, this drug only recognize my human genes."

"And that boy? What were you doing with him?" Duo demanded seriously.

"Nothing! I was taking the drug and he saw me, and questioned me. Then I asked him about his name! Why are you so paranoid!"

"I'm not paranoid! I'm just trying to be responsible. The Vampire Lord'd skin me alive if something'd happen to you!" Duo sighed loudly. "You know as well as I that those hunters would kill us in a blink of an eye if they ever discover who we are. You can't afford to make friends with them! With friendship comes attachment, and one day they will see through your guise and your friendship would dissolve into thin air, not to mention your life also. Those human's hate towards our kind are too strong. You know this!"

Quatre looked down at the small mosses on the forest floor, unable to meet Duo's stern gaze. "Sorry."

A firm finger tipped his chin up to look into a pair of severe violet eyes.

"I'm telling you what's good for you. I'd rather you avoid the consequences beforehand than learning them through experience, if you'd ever survive after." Duo held Quatre's arm and trudged into the circle of ancient fig trees, where the mist swirled, and in an instant, they faded into the thin air. 


End file.
